As a wood type golf club head such as a driver or a fairway wood, a hollow metallic golf club head is widely used. In general, a hollow wood type golf club head has a face part for hitting a ball, a crown part that forms an upper surface part of the golf club head, a sole part that forms a bottom surface part of the golf club head, a side part that forms side surface parts of a toe side, a back side and a heel side of the golf club head, and a hosel part. A shaft is inserted into the hosel part and is fixed thereto using an adhesive or the like. Recently, many golf clubs referred to as utility clubs are commercially available. As one type of the utility golf clubs, various golf clubs that each have a hollow head similar to the above-described wood type golf club head (that is, a head that has a face part, a sole part, a side part, a crown part and a hosel part) are commercially available.
When a position of a weight member that is provided in the hollow golf club head is changed, a gravity center position of the golf club head is changed. When the gravity center position is changed, characteristics of the golf club head are changed, for example, a height and a lateral direction of a trajectory of a hit ball, operability, ball catchability and the like are changed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a golf club head in which a position of a weight member is changeable. By changing the position of the weight member, while a change in ball catchability is reduced as much as possible, other characteristics of the golf club head can be changed. The golf club head includes a head main body, the weight member that is attached to the head main body, and a fixing means that fixes the weight member to one of a plurality of attachment positions of the head main body. In the golf club head, the plurality of the attachment positions are positioned on a plane that includes a gravity center position of the head main body in a state where the weight member is not attached and axis of a shaft that is mounted to the golf club head.
Patent Document 2 discloses a golf club head in which a large number of tubular weight attachment parts that each allow a weight for weight balance adjustment to be replaceably attached are provided on a wall surface of the golf club head.